After all this time
by Ninirue2
Summary: This is a Noodlex2D fic. It also has a few hints toward Murdocx2D
1. Chapter 1

"Is that...is 'at Noodle?" Murdoc looked out and squinted his eyes

2D came running toward Murdoc from the building. He was yelling and his arms were flailing.

"Mudz! I fink I jus' saw Russ an' Noodle! Russ got rid of dat whale!"

"What? How did..." Murdoc looked up to see an enormous Russel rising out of the water. Noodle was on top of his head standing tall as her cat mask tilted slightly. She raised her mask to reveal a black left eye and an angry look. She climbed off of Russel's head and planted her feet upon the beach.

"Noodle! Is 'at you? I fink you got taller...ow old are you now?"

Noodle strutted toward 2D, flung her arm around his neck and kissed him passionately. She released him and took two steps back.

"21." 2D looked surprised and his whole face turned a scarlet red. She then rose a gun and pointed it straight at Murdoc.

"You bastard! You didn't even come searching for me! Then I find out you wrote me off dead. DEAD. THEN you build a ROBOT version of me? Did I mean nothing to you at all?"

"Now now love. Let's calm down a bit shall we? All I know is you were practically thrown into a pit of fire and nobody saw you again. What was I s'posed to think? And not only that...since when did you have a thing for faceache?"

"That's beside the point! You were like a father or a mentor to me...and you replace me with metal? Nante koto da!"

"I didn't know what else to do! What are you going to do now? Kill me? Shoot my brains out?"

"No. I'm not going to kill you. The only reason I came here and found you guys was for 2D-san."

They both looked at him. 2D was shivering with fear and had a look of confusion stuck on his face.

"So wat you're sayin' iz...you came 'ere for me?"

"Exactly. Mochiron desu." She said slightly smirking.

Murdoc glared at her and 2D as he uncomfortably shifted to his left.

"It's been too long since I last saw you. Back when I was 16. Then I had a small crush on you...but the moment that windmill went down, I knew I never got to tell you. I mean I wasn't planning on it at that time because I knew you wouldn't take me seriously. I was 16 and you were 28. What would you do with a teenage girl? I promised myself I'd tell you when I turned 18. Then...I was lost. I just knew you guys would come looking for me...but help never came. I just started to walk on my own. I mean I got a couple of scratches and bruises on the way but I knew I'd find you. I was reading the paper and it was talking about an album called Plastic Beach. I researched it and found out about the stupid cyborg. I then knew I had my opportunity to find 2D. I took a ship in hopes of finding it and we ran into some trouble with pirates...that's another story...and I ended up on a lifeboat in the ocean. I later ran into Russel who was already swimming his way there and here we are."

There was a silence. Murdoc was looking slightly confused as 2D blushed and looked at his feet. Russel finally climbed out of the water and laid on the beach and Noodle was staring at 2D for some sort of response.

"Well...I...erm..."

"Well? If you don't feel the same way it's ok..."

"No it's not that...I jus' can't believe it...you're here."

"Yes...I am..."

2D grabbed her and kissed her again. He then backed up again and slightly opened his mouth.

"Sorry... I jus' missed you...and Russ too o' course!"

"Not that much D."

"Oh how touching!" Murdoc yelled. His voice full of sarcasm and anger.

"Can we get on with business? Where's my cyborg?"

"Look Murdoc-san I think she's on the other side of the island shut down."

"Ugh...sweet Satan! That stupid thing. Can never keep a charge..." he walked off mumbling under his breath.

Russel got onto his feet and followed Murdoc to the other side of the beach. Alone stood 2D and Noodle. She looked up and flung herself toward him hugging him with all her power. He wrapped his arms around her too.

"So.. 'ow didja get that scar?"

"Pirates. But again...that's a different story."

They looked into each others eyes and 2D turned away.

"Ya know...I missed you...a lot."

"Probably not as much as I missed you 2D-san..."

"Who knows? I gota song 'bout you."

"A song?"

"Have you actually listened to Plastic Beach?"

"Yes..."

"Melancholy hill is actually about you..."

She grabbed his face and kissed him again, this time not letting go.

_**Meanwhile on the other side of the island**_

"Muds. MUDS!"

"What?"

"I know how you feel..."

"You don't know anything fatso."

"I know you're jealous."

"Of what? The dullard? Look I'm not interested in Noodle.."

"No...of Noodle."

"Oh 'ere we go again! For the very last time I am straight! If I ever fell for a man it wouldn't be pin head. We talked 'bout this years ago."

Russel stared at Murdoc with disbelief as he shifted to his side.

"At least Noodle is happy..."

''Whatever. I know what I'm talking 'bout when I say faceache isn't my type...WHERE THE HELL IS THAT CYBORG?"

Russel shook his head and followed Murdoc in his quest to find the cyborg.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day quickly came. The sun had risen and it's rays were diving into the clear blue water was clear through 2D's window as the sunlight shone on his face. Noodle was asleep next to him and opened her eyes to see 2D with his arms around her. She smiled and just shut her eyes again.

This is all just a dream, it's just too perfect. She quietly thought to herself as 2D shifted and opened his eyes. He gently put his fingers into her hair and moved it slowly behind her ear. She smiled and opened her eyes to see 2D smiling at her.

"Good morning 2D-san..."

"Morning love" he said quietly as the door to his room opened.

"Oh bloody Satan...Noodle! Russ and I were looking all over for you! We didn't think you'd be in faceache's room."

"Oh...um sorry."

"Oh no...please say you two didn't..."

"No! No Mudz I wouldn't! You an' Russ would beat me to a pulp!"

"Sure as hell I would!"

"Well I can do what I want...I am an adult." Noodle hissed. Her eyes darted toward Murdoc as she skeptically raised an eyebrow.

"Well not here! Damnit!" Murdoc screamed as he slammed the door behind him.

"2D?"

"Yeh?"

"Is this too...weird?"

"No. I like it bet'ah this way."

"With me around or with me...ya know...with you?"

"Wit' me o' course! I mean... you make me 'appy. Isn't tha' all tha' really matters? Tha' we make each other 'appy?"

"Yeah but...I think Murdoc finds it.. inappropriate. Our age difference, how long we've know each other, the band..."

"Look, I fink Mudz is the las' person who finks about what's inappropriate."

Noodle smirked and rested her head in 2D's lap.

"And you still like me, even with the scar?"

2D stroked her head and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Wiff or wiffout the scar, you're beau'iful and perfect."

Noodle smirked and closed her eyes.

I'm not jealous...or even angry. No that happens to be a lie. I'm quite pissed off actually. It's not because of tha' dullard either! It's because Noodle is like a daugh'er! I's like he's sleeping with my kid. Even though she's not my kid...we raised her tha' sicko! I's just not righ' ya know? 2D and Noodle together just isn't righ'...and I brought him 'ere alone for a reason! I wanted him to myself damn it! I don't know why I care about faceache so much. I mean I 'urt him a lot...but it's out of love ya' know? And not the kind of love where you want to hold and kiss tha' person...righ'? Yes. I mean just because I can't get dint face out of my head at night and I have the strong urge to want to kiss 'em means nothin'...oh who am I kiddin'? I love faceache. I mean he means the world to me. His face. His hair. His everything...I'm fucking disgusting. When we first met I didn' want em' around and it was all abou' the money. Now everything is different. I actually have some sorta...uhm...emotion? Gross. And to walk in while they're cuddling? That's SICKENING. Where's the scotch?

I hones'ly ain't gotta clue why Mudz is so mad. It migh' be because I'm not miserable anymore. He 'ates that. He 'ates to see my 'appy. I don't understan' it. Ever since I first met 'em he's tortured me. He's beaten me 'alf to death plenty o' times! Every time he's seen me wit' a girl he fuckin' ruins it like the prick he is. Maybe he's mad 'cause he can't ruin this one. He knows if he 'urt Noodle anymore than he already had, he'd 'urt 'emself. She's like a daughter to 'em...is tha' why he's mad? No...I mean Noodz 'as always done what she wanted and if Mudz cared so much 'bout 'er he would've found 'er aft'er the windmill crash. Only me and Russ cared. Mudz just made tha' stupid cyborg. Don' get me wrong, he is still like a father figure to 'er...just one who isn't forgiven yet. I do remember a couple of years back Russ tol' me tha' Mudz had...loved me. Is tha' why? Was Russ righ'? I mean if Mudz does love me, he shows it funny. Last time I checked you don't try to murder the person you love. I fink you try to at least be nice. If he did love me, he's a fuckin' tosser. Mudz is straight as far as I know, and you don't turn gay for me. Then again, it is odd. Odd that he scares off everyone I love. Every woman I had feelings for, Mudz tore it apart. Now I 'ave someone tha' I truly care for, and he's mad because he can't ruin it...why?


End file.
